Ultraman Leo (character)
1= |-| 2= is an Ultra foreign to the Land of Light, instead hailing from the fallen Planet L77 of the Leo constellation, where he and his brother Astra were royalty. After his planet was destroyed by Alien Magma I and his twin Giras kaiju, he traveled to Earth, intending to make it a second home. While there, he blended into human society as Gen Ohtori, and became a gym instructor at a fitness club for children. But, when the Alien Magma that destroyed L77 came to conquer Earth, he was forced to take action. Leo met Ultraseven during his initial fight against Alien Magma, and became the first Ultra Crusader of Earth to not hail from the Land of Light. Unlike most of the previous Ultras to visit Earth, Leo's fighting style specializes in martial arts giving him far greater physical abilities than any other known Ultras. Despite his foreign origins, he, along with Astra, were readily accepted into the pantheon of the Ultra Brothers. During his tenure on Earth, Leo and Seven became very close, and it was for this reason that Seven would eventually entrust the training of his son Ultraman Zero to Leo and Astra. Etymology His name is taken from a Zodiac called "Leo", which is also the word "lion" in Latin. History Ultraman Leo Past Leo originally lives at Nebula L-77 in the Leo constellation, along with members of his species including his younger brother Astra and his pet Ron, whom is similar to the beings in Nebula M78. However, Nebula L-77 was destroyed after raging a war with Alien Magma. As a result, Leo, Astra and Ron become the only survivors of Nebula L-77. Arrival on Earth Alien Magma then went to Earth with Red and Black Giras. Ultraseven was sent to intercept them but was defeated as the monsters are too powerful for Seven. Leo arrived on Earth and soon defeated the monsters but the Alien Magma was forced to flee. Leo then made a human form for himself under the alias Gen Ohtori. After Seven Ultra Eye was broken, he remained on Earth. Seven as Dan formed the MAC with him as the captain while Leo joined as a member. Battle on Earth For the next few months, Leo will fight against creatures of all shapes and sizes which is mostly from outer space.During the fight with Garon and Littre, Leo united with his younger brother Astra, whom survived and rescued by Ultraman King. Leo's impressive fighting skills attracting Ultraman King's attention. King came to Earth personally after Leo was having troubles with Alien Pressure. King granted Leo the Ultra Mantle after aiding him in the defeat of Alien Pressure, which will help him in future battles. After the Ultra Eye was sent for repairs, Leo helped recover the Ultra Key from Alien Babarue, making him and Astra becoming members of the Ultra Brothers. Soon, Leo will faced the loss of friends he made with MAC after Black Directive, a ruthless ruler from the Black Star sent his first saucer monster Silver Bloome and set his sights on Earth. After taking revenge from Silver Bloome for killing his friends, Leo will then face saucer monsters sent by Black Directive and defeated them with the assistant from Astra occasionally. Leo was also chopped to pieces by Alien Bunyo, an ally of the Black Directive but was revived by Ultraman King and he manged to dealt with Alien Bunyo. With no more saucer monsters of his own, Black Directive sent the most powerful saucer monster, Black End. Black End was proved to be quite a challenge from Leo but with the help of some children whom he trained before, Leo destroyed Black Magma and Black Star with his Ultra Shooting Beam. With no more threats, Leo headed off to M78 with Astra and presumably his pet Ron with no more worries and biding farewell to the Miyamas and Toru on Earth. Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Leo returns in Ultraman Mebius episode 34: A Man Without a Home to help Ultraman Mebius fight Alien Reflect, an alien that had defeated Mebius in their initial encounter, and stated that he would return later to kill him and destroy the world. Leo (as Gen) is displeased with Mebius's performance in the fight with Alien Reflect and refuses to accept him as the defender of Earth. He calls Mebius out, initially without revealing his identity, and the GUYS crew meet on the island that was once destroyed by the Gillas. Disguising himself an old man visiting the memorial of those who died, Gen tells Mirai that this is a place he will never forget- because in his first battle many people were sacrificed here. He then reveals himself to be Ultraman Leo and transforms. Ultraman Leo then challenges Mirai to one-on-one combat, and after a brief but heavy clash between the Ultras, Leo easily defeats Mebius. As Gen, Leo asks Mebius and his comrades that he sees Earth as his home, and that he was testing the younger champion to see if he could defend it well. Even though Ultraman Taro accepts him as the defender of Earth, Leo admitted, he doesn't accept Mebius as the other Ultras do. As Ryu tries to tell him, Mirai stopped him. Gen asked him that his tears can help to save the Earth, so he gives him some robes in order to train him. Back at the CREW GUYS station, Teppei discovers, according to Document MAC, Leo lost many battles against different Aliens. However, after each rematch, he easily beat them. The GUYS members realize and understand why Leo appreciates Earth so much, as, unlike Ultraman Mebius who calls the Land of Light his home, Leo's home was destroyed. The only place he has to go back to is Earth. Teppei later reveals that Leo taught him how to destroy Alien Reflect- with a move similar to the legendary Leo Kick. However, Leo can jump up to a thousand meters to deliver the blow, and Mebius cannot. Ryu later finds out why Leo gave him the robes- and offers to help Mirai train. Mirai, however, says that he wants to do it alone, just like how Leo fought alone. Nobody, he says, should ever rely on others. And thus Mirai started to train. After managing to break many sticks by kicking them, he found himself completely exhausted. Ryu appeared, along Komoni and Teppei, and they decide to use the poles to make a bonfire. Teppei forgets to bring the matches to make fire, but Ryu says that they aren't necessary. Using a stick, he started to make fire like they had before the advent of technology. Mirai, shocked by how well it worked, was inspired to create a new move. A moment later, a message from Captain Serizawa arrived that said that the Alien Reflect had appeared again, and everyone departs for the field of battle. After they all arrived, Mirai wanted again to fight alone, and he suddenly materialized as Mebius to fight the Alien Reflect. At the time of the fight, Gen was watching from below. Mebius started to fight him, and after launching a kick at the Reflectorian, he starts spinning like the technique Ryu used to make fire, and managed to break one of Reflectorian's shields. But suddenly, the alien captured one of the ships from GUYS, and if Mebius moved, he would have killed them. Rapidly, Gen transformed into Leo to assist Mebius, and he helped Mebius free the GUYS ship. They both combined their forces to defeat the Reflectorian, and, combining the Leo Kick and Mebius' new technique Mebium Drill Kick, they destroyed the alien once and for all. Mebius later then met with Leo, and Leo accepted that not only Mebius, but Crew GUYS as well can now protect Planet Earth. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Leo appeared in this film as Ultraman Zero’s trainer during Zero's exile. Leo and Zero would battle continuously on a barren planet with Zero wearing Techtor gear armor which made him incredibly slow, much to Zero’s annoyance but Leo insisted that it was necessary for Zero’s training. Then when Seven’s eye slugger was sent as an S.O.S. Ultraman King sent Zero to the battle, followed shortly by Leo and Astra. When they arrived Zero had already defeated Belial and blasted him into a river of molten magma, but no sooner had they arrived, the spirits of 100 monsters started to flow towards Belial and formed the gestalt megamonster Beryudora. Leo and Astra then did their combo attack, while every one else attacked Beryudora on their own until Zero finished him off. Leo then returned to the Land of Light with the others. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Ultraman Leo reappeared in this movie. Ultraman Leo appeared to save M78 from Darklops Zero and also appeared in the beginning of this movie Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero Leo would then travel in between dimensions to rescue Zero, who was sent there by Darklops Zero along with the Imitation Ultra Brothers. After destroying the Imitation Ultra Brothers, Leo helped Zero get to the dimension with Darklops Zero to continue their fight. After Darklops Zero and the dimension was destroyed, Leo was seen flying away with Zero. Ultraman Saga At the Land of Light, when Ultraseven realized that his son had traveled to another universe, Leo walked by asking what was wrong. Then, 3 more Ultra Warriors, Ace, Ultraman and Jack appears thinking that it might have a relation with a mystery disk as some of the dead kaiju from the kaiju graveyard had been taken away. The 4 Ultra Brother realized that Alien Bat was behind the kaiju's disappearance. They tracked Alien Bat to the alternate universe where Ultraman Zero, Dyna, and Cosmos were battling Bat's forces. Before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, the evil Alien Bat unleashed 5 other monsters: Antlar, Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Velokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to the alternate Earth to help Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Leo fought against Tyrant, who after giving him powerful damage, Leo used his signature move, the Leo Kick, and kicked Tyrant, killing him and destroying him in the process. As a matter of fact, Leo is the only of the Ultras that didn't fight against a monster from his own series, but rather, Ultraman Taro's. Trivia *Even though Tyrant first appeared in Ultraman Taro's show, Ultraman Leo replaces Taro in the battle against Tyrant, since Leo was a pupil of Ultraseven and a trainer of Ultraseven's son, Ultraman Zero. Leo had important roles in material featuring Zero. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga TV series, Ultraman Leo participated in the Dark Spark War, but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers, but with the other Ultras that came from other universe and their allies against Evil side. While in their midst battle, Dark Lugiel turned every Ultras alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like others he also turned into Spark Dolls. The location of Leo's Spark Doll is unknown. After Lugiel's destruction, Leo was restored like the other combatants and returned home. Ultra Fight Victory After Ultraman King sensed the awakening of the Space Emperor, he calls on Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Ace and the Leo brothers. Leo and Astra were sent to Planet Guar on the orders of King, to stop the revival of Juda. However, Yapool sent his Choju Battalions, Verokron, Doragory and Vakishim to take care of them while Ultraman Victory was taking care of Victory Killer and Lunaticks. Leo first took on both Verokron and Vakishim whilst Astra took on Doragory. The Brothers' battle was interrupted by the arrival of Yapool. He place the Victorium Core into the distortion on Planet Guar, which started to revive Juda Spectre. Ace, Ginga and Victory arrived and gave the brothers breathing time with a combination of Ace's Punch Laser, Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot and Victory's Victorium Shoot. Yapool then joined his Choju. Leo took on Vakishim once again and he and Dorogory were defeated with a combination of the Leo Kick and Astra Kick. When Juda was revived, he sent down his new and upgraded monster: Super Grand King Spectre. Leo and Astra once again used their two kicks, but they were repelled by the robot. As Victory Knight went up to challenge Juda himself, the Brothers, Ace and Ginga restrained Grand King. When Juda was defeated, it left Grand King immobilized, giving the Ultras an opportunity to finish him off. By using Ace's Metallium Ray, the Leo Brothers' Ultra Double Flasher and Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot, they were able to defeat the monster. Ultraman Geed Leo was among the Ultra Warriors who fought against Belial and his army in the Omega Armageddon. However, Leo could only gaze at their failures as the tyranny succeded triggering the Crisis Impact before King sacrified his to reverse the damage Belial had caused. Years later, his power lies within the Little Star host Eri Hara and was salvaged as Leo Capsule by Riku Asakura, allowing Geed to assume Solid Burning in conjunction with the Seven Capsule. He appears in the final episode after sensing Geed's determination and courage in defeating Belial in the Land of Light. Other Media Ultraman Retusaden In Ep102 of the said series, Leo is shown training the later Ultraman Zero, who happened to not be wearing the Techtor gear armor. Profile - w/ Ultra Mantle= Ultraman Leo ]] }} Stats *'Height': 52 m (51 m in Ultraman Mebius) *'Weight': 48,000 t *'Age': 10,000 years old (20,000 years in the old configuration) *'Home World': Nebula L-77 (former), Land of Light Nebula M78 (current) *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': 800 km per hour *'Underwater Speed': 150 knots *'Jumping Distance': above 1000 m *'Physical Strength': Ultraman Leo can lift a 200,000 tons tanker *'Vision': Can see a matchstick 100 km away Body Features *'Ultra Eyes': Leo eyes can see a distance of 100km and see very well in very dark places. * : The green stone on Leo's forehead, unlike Seven's it doesn't measure his strength but it can still be used to fire beams. *'Protector': Leo has sturdy armor on his upper body. *'Color Timer': Like the people of M78 Leo had a color timer, but his time limit on Earth is shorter at just 2 minutes 40 seconds. However at one point in time he was held captive at human size and his color timer did not blink until he was executed (later revived by Ultraman King). In another instance he stayed in Ultra form for an extended time after he was shrunk in size, implying his time limit revolves around his physical size. * : The structures on Leo's head. He can use them to attack, but usually prefers not to. * : The symbol on Leo's stomach, it means 'Leo' and is a symbol of his royal status on L77. His is called the . *'Strength': Of all the Ultra Brothers, Leo is without a doubt the strongest, his physical strength outclasses Taro's who is the strongest in terms of 'natural' brute strength. This is because of Leo's long years of training. *'Ultra Armor': Leo's armor is resistant to fire and lasers like any Ultra's and like the people of M78 he is vulnerable to the cold although he was able to shake off the effects of a monster's ice breath. * : The bracelets that Leo wears on his wrists. They can be used to defend, and occasionally fire beams. Transformation Leo Ring Named and modeled after the actual Leo Constellation. The Leo Ring is a gold ring in the shape of a Lion's head with a red jewel in the center that is worn on Gen's left hand. Transformation Sequence Gen makes a karate stance and shouts "Leo!" as the red jewel emanates light from Leo's ring, initiating his transformation. Gen also has modified transformation procedures, one where he jumps into the air, and outstretches his arms, the Leo Ring then flashes, and another Gen can also transform by placing his hands in the air similar Hideki Goh. He must shouts "Leo" in both of them to complete the transformation process. Gen's another transformation.png|Gen's first transformation stance Gen henshin.png|Gen's second transformation stance Leo Ring flashes.png|Leo Ring flashes Gen-transform-Leo.gif|Gen transforms LeoRise.gif|Ultraman Leo's original rise Rise V.png|Ultraman Leo's rise in Ultraman Restuden Weapons * : Ultraman Leo's signature weapon, created by using a factory's smoke stacks and his psychokinesis, Leo can conjure up this pair of Nunchaku to do battle when needed. * : Presented with the cape of Ultraman King, Ultraman Leo can transform it from a cape into various objects objects and stop incoming projectile attacks with the item. When not in use it is stored as a gold band called the on his left arm. ** : Leo can summon a giant umbrella from his left armband that was given to him by Ultraman King. This item was first used in episode 26 of the series, where he fights Alien Pressure. This can also be used as a shield and for stabbing opponents. ** : A dimensional portal that allowed Leo to escape Alien Mazaras' other-space prison. * : After receiving Black Directive's Crystal Ball from Toru, Leo empowered it and threw it towards Black End, killing him in the process. * : The bracelets that Leo wears on his wrists. They can be used to defend, and occasionally fire beams. **'Syringe': A syringe that is deformed from his Leo Bracelet used in episode 18 to extract Batton's blood has sucking to save Momoko, Toru, Kaoru and the others. ** : A cutting weapon almost identical in fuction to Jack's Ultra Spark. It is an energy arrow fired from the Leo Bracelet, and can split in two. *'Pinwheel': A pinwheel Gen (Leo's human form) received from Rolan for his kindness to her. Leo used to it by summon it and impaling Alien Magma. Only used against Alien Magma. Leo_Nunchaku.png|Leo Nunchaku Leo_toh.png|Ultra Mantle LeoBrellavsPressure.jpg|Leobrella Toh_Mirror.png|Ultra Mantle Mirror CrystalBallAttack.gif|Crystal Ball Leo syringe.png|Syringe LeoSpark.png|Leo Spark Leo Pinwheel.png|Leo Pinwheel Techniques Special * : Leo can fire a powerful beam from his arms. While usually red in colour, a purple variant is used to destroy the Black Star. Also known as . * : Leo can emit a powerful red energy ball from his hands. * : Leo fire destructive flashes of light through both of his fists. * : Leo can emit a blue laser-like beam from his Color Timer. * : Leo can emit a small, arrow-shaped energy blast from his hands. Used to take down flying foes. * : Two consecutive energy bullets from his hand. Leo used it to attack opponents in mid-air, as shown with Alien Wolf. * : A small white energy blast Leo can emit from his clasped hands. * : Leo can emit two powerful streams of zig-zagging lasers from the beam lamp on his forehead. * : A light beam which Leo emits from his Beam Lamp. * : A ring-shaped light beam which Leo emits from both of his eyes. Used to restore the damaged body of Guiro, thus reviving the alien. * : Leo can emit a powerful wave of heat from his very being in beam form. Used only in episode 39 to melt the ice that imprisoned Astra. *'Calming Ray': Leo can emit an energy ray from his hands that will pacify a monster. * : A small energy bolt fired from Leo's hand. * : A beam used to shrink living beings. * : A beam that can change a monster into a tree. It is unknown if the effects differ for each target, or if they stay that way. * : A green energy beam Leo fires from his hands. UltraShootingBeamRetusaden.gif|Shooting Beam LeoEnergyLightBall.png|Energy Light Ball LeoSparkBeam.png|Spark Ray Color Timer Shoot.jpg|Color Timer Shot Dark Shooter.jpg|Dark Shooter Ultra Shooter.png|Red Shuriken Beam Ultra Shot.jpg|Ultra Shot LeoCrossBeam.gif|Leo Cross Beam Beam Lamp Beam.jpg|Beam Lamp Ray leorelive.png|Relive Ray FullBodyRadiation.gif|Leo Full-Body Emission Calming Ray.jpg|Calming Ray Light Ball.jpg|Hand Beam LeoShrinkingRay.png|Shrinking Ray LeoChangingBeam.png|Changing Beam Leo_Green_Energy_Blast.png|Green Beam Physical *'Judo': Leo is highly skilled in a form of Judo called Space Judo. He is highly skilled in several Martial Arts moves. These includes suplexes, throws, chops, and flips. Also, Leo received further training from Ultraseven, especially when he suffered defeated against an enemy, allowing him to win the next time. * : Ultraman Leo's signature move. Ultraman Leo jumps to an amazing height of 1,000 meters into the air and charges his foot with energy, striking his opponent with a powerful jump-kick. Unlike other Ultra Warriors' kick techniques, his feet glow red, though they are set on fire in later media. Although the right foot glows exclusively, sometimes the left foot or both feet glow, but only one foot hits the opponent. It is said that power of this technique is equal to 10,000 dynamite plants. There are several variations of this ability that are seen throughout the show. * : If Leo spins at a high speed, and then uses the Leo Kick, he can descend on opponents and damage them heavily, to the point that he is easily able to decapitate them. This was only used on the Gillas Brothers. * : Ultraman Leo can charge his hands with the same energy of his Leo Kick and chop his enemies to bits. There is a single batting killer type that shoots exactly aimed at the weak point of an enemy with one hand and a continuous attack type that reduces the enemy's fighting force by alternating with both hands. There are several variations of this ability that are seen throughout the show. * : By summoning energy into his hand, Leo can use a chop against his foes and destroy them. * : Leo can rotate and spin his body at high speeds and rush towards his enemies to destroy them in one hit. * : A variation of the Ultra Punch. Leo can punch his foes with a high damage enough to leaving a hole in their body. Can destroy monsters in one hit. * : A spinning technique, used to get substances off of his body. Judo.png|Judo LeoKickSeries.gif|Leo Kick imagefdjdnsmd.jpg|Corkscrew Kick Leo Chop.png|Leo Chop image LBS.jpg|Hand Slicer image Leo .jpg|Body Boomerang Leo Punch.png|Leo Punch LeoHighSpin.png|High Spin Miscellaneous *'Blind Tactics': By drawing sun energy and amplifying it, Leo can release powerful lights and temporarily blind the enemy like Astra. Used in episode 17 against Alien Wolf. * : Leo blows air out of his mouth. * : Leo can send an Ultra Sign, though he never actually used it. Blind Tactics.png|Blind Tactics LeoBlow.png|Leo Blow Combination * : Along with Astra, Leo can fire a very powerful red beam of lightning together from their hands. *'Ultra Double Spark': With the help of Astra, Leo can fire a beam of light together from their hands. Able to repair the broken Ultra Key in episode 39. *'Leo Double Kick': Leo can perform a double kick alongside Astra. *'Mebium Leo Kick': With Ultraman Mebius in Burning Brave, Leo can perform a double kick. * : With help from Ultraman Zero, Leo can perform a double kick. * : Along with Ultraman Zero, Leo can fire a very powerful red and green beam of lightning together from their hands. LeoAstraDoubleFlasher.gif|Ultra Double Flasher UltraDoubleSpark.gif|Ultra Double Spark Image Astra002.jpg|Leo Double Kick MebiumLeoSpinningKick.gif|Mebium Leo Kick LeoZeroKickSlow.gif|Leo Zero Kick LeoZeroDFNonHD.gif|Leo Zero Double Flasher Trivia *He is the first Ultra not to originate from Nebula M78. *Ultraman Leo has a time limit like other Ultras but shorter, Leo can only be active for 2 minutes 40 seconds. Strangely, in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, he has the correct amount of time during Ultra Mode, otherwise has a full 3 minutes. **However, Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0 corrects that oversight, giving him the 2 minutes 40 seconds time limit he has on the show. **Although Leo has a time limit of 2 minutes 40 seconds, in some instances, he could be active for a longer amount of time: Such as when Leo was shrunk by Pressure, his Color Timer didn't blink although it was over 2 minutes 40 seconds until he was grown back by Ultraman King and then his Color Timer starts to blink. It is implied that Leo's time limit depends on his physical size. *Ultraman Leo's grunts in the first half of episode 1 were low pitch version of his grunts. This also exactly ones uses for Ultraseven in episode 1. *Ultraman Leo is the second Ultra Warrior was based on Ultraseven instead of based on Ultraman, the first was Ultraman Taro. *Ultraman Leo is the second Ultra to share his voice actor with his human form's actor (Ryu Manatsu), who voices his grunts and speaking voice - the first one was Ultraseven. *Leo finishes most of his battles before his time limit is up (before his Color Timer turns red). *Leo was originally planed to have a weapon like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger whom Leo succeed. However, this decision was scrapped for unknown reason. *Ultraman Leo is the first Ultra to have a legitimate brother, Astra. *His head crest resembles a lion's mane. *Due to his name and his motif design, he is the first Ultra to be based on a Zodiac and an Animal. *Leo's color timer sounds in episode 50 and final episode were high-pitched versions of Ultraman's Color Timer. *On his left arm is a golden armband that was given by Ultraman King in episode 26. It was later kept in Leo's future appearances. *Ultraman Leo's signature attack - Leo Kick is the first Ultra's signature attack isn't a traditional beam, it also was the first and only signature melee attack. Leo Kick is also the first signature attack not to be formed by hands. *Usually, when Leo uses Leo Kick, the stock footage in episode 8 is reused. However, the episode 18 is the only time Leo didn't. *Leo's signature attack, the Leo Kick, seems to be a homage to the Rider Kick finisher from the Kamen Rider franchise. *Leo's technical first appearance was in Ultraman Taro Episode 52. During the end of the episode preview, the narrator previews the final episode and then shows footage of Ultraman Leo's first episode saying it will be released in April. ja:ウルトラマンレオ (キャラクター) id:Ultraman Leo (karakter) Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Showa Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Videogame Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultras from Other Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Leo Characters Category:Judo Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultra Galaxy Characters Category:Ultraman Saga Characters Category:Ultraman Zero